Puella Rock Magi Shooter
by BlackandWhiteOmega
Summary: Two girls, two worlds, one contract, one wish. Madoka and Mato join forces to stop the evil that is corrupting their world to stop an evil menace so as to make their world a better one to live in. Join Mato, Madoka and the rest of their friends in an adventure that'll not only change their lives but their world itself forever.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

After the events of Walpurgisnacht and the elimination of every witch, Madoka watches over the world she made to make sure no witch ever returned to harm her friends. She watches over her friends, Mami, Sayaka, Kyoko and Homura, go through their lives without her. She loved that they were all happy in their own lives with one another but resented that Kyubey's contracts were still being used.

Although she felt happy that her friends were happy, that didn't mean she wouldn't feel lonely. She knew this would happen once she made that wish, but she still couldn't help feel this way.

As days passed, watching her friends go by, she grew more and more lonely.

"I wish I had somebody... Somebody... Who felt is as lonely as me... I wish... I was human again..."

Suddenly, Madoka saw a light flicker in the corner of her eye. She turns her head to it and looked at the flickering light questionably.

"What's that?"

In another world, the world has gone to ruin. Humanity has become extinct. The last heroes of Earth face against the aliens who've taken over Earth.  
Sadly... Our heroes have lost their lives to fail. Dead Master, master of her skeleton army, lay atop a mountain of her army, a sword pierced through her head. Strength, the strong armed little girl, smashed into the ground, by her own fists, in a puddle of her own blood. Chariot, the defender with her shield and master of her marionettes, lay away severed from her head. Black Gold Saw, the bearer of her golden broadsword, torn in half by her own sword. Nana Grey, a gray who was made to help win the war, lay dead as the alien, White Rock Shooter feasted on her body, spitting out the armor pieces that were stuck in Nana's flesh.

White Rock Shooter stood, licking her lips with satisfaction. "Mmm, this Gray was really delicious." She looked to the remains of the fallen heroes. "I wonder who I should feed on now."  
She looked over her shoulder to look at the figure who sat atop a hill that gazed upon the ocean, the ocean filled with the blood of every human lost.  
"Aren't you going to eat? I can't eat them all by myself."

The figure just sat there, gazing at the ocean. White shrugged. "You know, I think I prefered you better when you were Black Rock Shooter." She moved to BGS and started eating.

Insane Black Rock Shooter looked over the bloody ocean. She was supposed to be the last hope for humanity, the last chance to win the war against the humans... But once Rothcall had died, she lost it and insanity consumed her. Sadly, she has no recollection of any memories she has before she went insane. And yet... Why was she crying? Was it because her past self knew the fallen heroes? Was it because she lost her true self? Or did some of BGS's blood fly into her eye as she tore BGS in half? Either way, now that these questions have come across her mind... She felt, for the first time,... Lonely.

IBRS looked up at the sky, wondering what was next, and noticed a small flickering light floating above her.

Madoka, curious about the light, flew as close as she could to it.  
IBRS stood up and looked closely at the light that was floating in front of her.

Madoka and IBRS both extended their hands toward the light. At the same time, they both gently touched the light with. The light had felt warm that soothed Madoka's heart and made her loneliness disappear while IBRS's light made her relax and, for a brief second, a little tint of blue sparked in her purple flaming eye. The light then slowly consumed the two, then enveloping itself into everything of each of their worlds until everything turned to black.


	2. Chapter 1: A Twist to the Story

Chapter 1: A twist in the story

Madoka slowly opened her eyes, still tired from her chat last night with Sayaka. She slowly picked up her phone and checked the time.

7 AM.

Madoka slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Mmm... So tired..."  
"Well you shouldn't have stayed up all night."  
Madoka turned her head to see Kyubey, laying right next to her stuffed animals. "I couldn't help it... Sayaka kept me up with all her talking..."  
Kyubey stared blankly at Madoka. "I will never understand you girls and your fascination to talk." Madoka giggled and got out of bed.

As soon as she was ready, Madoka ran out of her house with her school bag in hand and Kyubey on her shoulder.  
"So, have you thought about that contract I mentioned?" Kyubey asked. Madoka slowed to a walking pace. "Eh... That's what me and Sayaka were talking about. It is a tempting offer... But..."  
"But?"  
Madoka shook her head. "I don't know. I don't feel ready yet."  
"Very well but I do recommend you figure it out soon. The more time you spend thinking, the more you will be put in danger.  
Madoka took a quick glance to Kyubey only to quickly spot Sayaka's waving hand and started speeding up toward her.

_I will make my wish... But... I feel as if I... I don't need to... No... It's more... That I won't feel... alone..._

Homura watched Madoka walk toward the school, with Sayaka and Hitomi at her side, from the skywalk of the school. She thought to herself, _Madoka? What... What is going on? I... I thought she..._ Her mind became puzzled at the site of seeing Madoka. In her time before, Madoka made her wish to get rid of every witch turning Madoka into a god or an entity of the universe and having her existence be wiped out from everyone except Homura and her little brother. So why is Madoka here? Her attention was then focused to a car, she had never seen before, pulling over the entrance of the school. Homura looked at it questionably. _I've never seen that car pull up in any timeline I've been in. Does this mean I'm in a different timeline? Does this mean... I can finally save Madoka?..._ She held her soul gem in her pocket and stared at it. She clenched her fist around it. _This time... This time I will save you..._ She turned around and headed for class, not seeing you who would come out of this new car.

Class had started. Everyone dispersed from their small groups and sat down into their desks. Homura noticed that there was an empty desk in the back. Did anyone sit back there?  
The teacher clapped her hands. "Attention students! Attention! Today I have an important announcement. Today, we're getting a new student in our class."  
The students started whispering to their classmates about the sudden news. Homura looked down wondering about this. _A new student? I was supposed to be the last. I know timeline's change but... I know I was the last new student in each one... Who could... Or what could do this to change this?..._ The teacher clapped her hands again. "Attention please!" The students looked back at the teacher. "Now then, without further ado, let's meet our newest classmate." She looked at the door. "You can come in now!"  
She came in through the door. They watched her walk toward the center of the class. She had her hair in two small pig tails, one on each side. Her eyes of a beautiful, cool blue. Homura watched this one walk by, knowing she is someone who wasn't supposed to be here.  
The new girl looked at her class and spoke. "H-hello! It's nice to meet you all! I hope we can all get along with each other!" She bowed. The class watched her silently. She looked up and looked questionably at her new classmates. It was all silent. Not even the teacher could step in and fix this (even though she could).  
Madoka slowly stood up and walked up to the girl. The girl stood up from her bow and looked at Madoka. The class watched silently as Madoka extended her hand out to the new girl. "Hi, my name's Madoka Kaname. What's your name?"  
The new girl smiled big and took her hand. "My names Mato, Kuroi Mato!"

Homura watched Kuroi Mato during break as Mato talked to her other classmates. Mato seemed fond of Madoka and Madoka felt the same, so it was obvious that they had become friends. Homura, disgusted by the sight, left the classroom, pondering about Mato. _This doesn't make sense... She was never in any other timeline so why is she here?... I mean, sure Sayaka and Kyoko became involved but they became involved later. This is the beginning... So... Why is this so different?!_ Homura stopped walking. _Should... Should I kill this Kuroi Mato? So that Madoka is safe with me?_ She clenched her fists. _I must..._ She took her soul gem from out of her pocket and stared at it. _I must!..._ The door next to Homura opens. Homura clenches her fist as the soul gems glows. _I MU-_ A hand grabbed Homura's shoulder. Homura looked toward the hand and saw a short-haired woman, wearing a red pinkish sweater type of shirt. "Hello? May I help you?"  
Homura's eyes widened at the sight of this woman. She's... She's someone new... Just... Just like Kuroi Mato...  
The woman shook Homura's shoulders a bit. "Is something wrong?" Homura snapped out of it and shook her head. "N-no... I'm fine." The woman made a confused look. "You don't sound fine. Why don't you step into my office and tell me what's wrong?" Homura tried to take a step back but as soon as she tried the woman tightened her grip on her shoulder. Homura wondered why she was so calm... And yet so forceful. She reluctantly nodded her head and walked in. The woman followed Homura inside and closed the door. As Homura looked back at the door, she saw a girl pass the room. She was a beautiful girl with red glasses and black hair (with a tint of green). Another one?! What is going on?!

Lunch Time  
Mami extended her hand out to Mato. "It is nice to meet you. My name is Mami Tomoe." Mato took the busty, blonde haired girl's hand. "It's nice to meet you too! I'm Kuroi Mato." Sayaka took a sip of her soda before speaking. "So how's the school for you? Do you like it?"  
"Yeah! I do! This place looks really great. It's like some sort of private school but it isn't. The teachers are really nice to me and my classmates seem to like me."  
"Glad to hear you're fitting in well." Madoka gladly chimed in. "Do you miss your old school?" Mami asked. Mato looked down at the cup of coffee she ordered. "I do miss my old school. Things were going along just great for the me and the basketball club... We were just about to head to Nationals before the move..." The girls looked sad toward Mato. Mato noticed and waved her hands in the air. "But it's totally fine! The school is letting me play with them when Nationals come up! So it's really fine!" Sayaka giggled. "That's good to hear!" She stood up and clenched her first. "Just bring us along too so we can cheer you on as you take the win in Nationals!" Madoka and Mami smiled and nodded toward Mato. Mato gave them a big smile and gladly nodded back. "Ok!"  
Madoka thought to herself, _Yay! Mato seems to be fitting in with our group! It's too bad I can't tell her about the wish and Kyubey thing..._ Sayaka, hearing Madoka's thoughts thanks to Kyubey's telepathic abilities, responded to Madoka. _I know... But we can't get more people involved. It'd be better if she didn't know._  
_She's right._ Mami chimed in. _The less people know, the more lives we are saving._ Madoka took a bite of her sandwich._ I guess you're right._  
Mato tugged on Madoka's arm a bit. "Hey Madoka, can I ask a question." Madoka turned her attention to Mato. "Yes? Mato pointed to Madoka's shoulder. "What's that wierd animal on your shoulder?"


	3. Chapter 2: The Girl with Sapphire Eyes

Chapter 2: The Girl with Sapphire Eyes and Azure Flames

Homura watched the woman make coffee. She took notice of her desk and read her name plate, "Saya Irino?"

"That's my name." She turned around and placed a cup of coffee in front of Homura. "I'm the new councilor here. I transferred here after the last councilor decided to retire."

_We had a councilor?..._ Homura thought to herself.

Saya sat down into her chair and turned to Homura's direction. "Now then, what's wrong?" Homura shook her head. "Nothing is wrong."

"Don't lie to me. I know something is on your mind." Saya took a sip of her coffee. Homura looked at the coffee cup in front of her. "You wouldn't understand."

"How come?"

"Because you'd brush it off as a fantasy and tell me to grow up when in truth it is happening. So it's not even an option to tell you.

Saya scooted closer to Homura. "You can still try. I'm here to listen."

Homura went silent.

"Y-you can see him?" Madoka asked.

Mato gave Madoka a questioned look. "Yeah? I mean it'd be kind of hard to spot an animal as wierd as that."

Sayaka looked at Mami, looking a bit scared. Mami gave her a reassuring look. _Don't worry Sayaka. I'll try not to involve Mato but... She will have to know. I'll have a nice long chat with Kyubey during class._ Sayaka nodded. Ok... If you say so... Mato tilted her head. "Sayaka? Why did you nod at Mami?" Sayaka waved her hand at Mato. "O-oh! Uh... It was nothing. Just kind of been feeling tired I guess."

"Ohh, ok."

Kyubey jumped off from Madoka's shoulder and landed in front of Mato'a tray. "Well hello there.

My name is Kyubey."

... Mato froze once Kyubey spoke. "H-he... H-he can t-talk?"

Mami facepalmed. "As much as I'd love he didn't... Yes, yes he does talk."

"How?! Is he an alien?! A monster?! A demon from the pits of he-"

Mami grabbed Kyubey by the ears and lifted him up in the air. "I'll tell you later... Right after I get some answers from him..." Kyubey tilted his head.

The bell rang, lunch was over and everyone had went back at class. Mami stood up, grabbing her lunch bag with her. "I'd like to talk to you after school about the situation you are now in, Ms. Kuroi Mato. It is very important." Mato slowly nodded at Mami. "Good." Mami walked toward her class, Kyubey in hand. Madoka patted Mato's shoulder, bringing Mato back to earth. Mato stood up and walked back to class with Madoka and Sayaka.

Saya swirled her coffee with a spoon as she sat there. Homura had left without saying a word. Saya wondered about Homura. _Hmm... She is different._ Saya looked down at her coffee and smiled a tad evily at her reflection. "This is gonna be fun."

After School

Mato stretched her arms in the air as she walked out of the school building. Madoka ran to Mato side and slowed to a walking pace. "Hey Mato! How was your first day?"

"Great! The teachers like me" Mato nudged Madoka's elbow with hers. "And I made some good friends." Madoka giggled. "Good to hear."

Madoka looked into the distance and noticed Mami, waiting. "Oh, look! Mami!" Mato and Madoka ran to Mami, Mami noticed and waved at them. "Hello you two. Had a nice day?" Mato and Madoka both nodded. "Mhm."

"That's good to hear." Mami started walking, Mato and Madoka followed along side her. "Sayaka should be visiting the hospital now so she'll meet with us later."

"Hm? Why is Sayaka at the hospital?" Mato asked.

Madoka replied to the question. "She visits someone from the school everyday and checks up on him."

"Awwws that's sweet of her."

Moments later, the three sat down on a bench in the park.

Mami stood up and walked in front of Mato and Madoka. "So, shall I begin?"

Mato gave a questioned look while Madoka slowly nodded.

Mami sighed and took a deep breath. "Mato, do you remember this little guy?" She pointed at Kyubey who was sitting atop of Mami's shoulder. Mato nodded. "His name is Kyubey. He goes around making contracts with certain girls. He will grant any wish but in doing so-"

"I put them into a contract, making them into magical girls to defeat familiars." Kyubey finished.

"Familiars?" Mato asked.

Mami thought for a moment. "I guess you could say they are monsters that can only be seen by said certain girls. Normal people can't do anything about them, but magical girls are able to defeat them and revert them into grief seeds."

Mato tilted her head. "Grief Seeds?"

Kyubey continued off of Mami. "Grief Seeds are the things that cause a rift in the world to happen around a certain area. Grief Seeds are affected by negativity and such but most are signs into depression and accidents."

"A... Accidents?..."

Mami punched Kyubey's face. "Why say it like that?... Grief Seeds can do that... but they are also the source to restore our power to our soul gems." Mami took out and showed her soul gem to Mato. "This Soul Gem is whats allowing me to transform into a magical girl. As magical girls, it is our job to defeat those familiars to stop those things from happening. So I guess you could say we're like super heroes in a way. The only way though to know if you're a candidate to be a magical girl is if you are able to see Kyubey."

Mato's eyes brightened as Mami finished. "Wow! So you guys are like real Magical Girls?!"

Madoka waved her hand off at Madoka. "N-no, not me. Only Mami and Homura are the only magical girls we know of."

Mato looked at Madoka. "Oh? That one emo looking girl?"

Mami patted Mato's head. "You really shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, but be careful about Homura. We may be magical girls, but our goals are different."

Mato looked up at Mami. "O-oh..."

Madoka's phone rang, interrupting the talk. Madoka answered, "Hello?" Mami and Mato watched Madoka. "What? Sayaka?! What's going on at the hospital?!" All three started to worry. "O-ok! We'll be right there!" She hung up and looked at Mami. "There's trouble at the hospital! A Grief Seed has been spotted!"

Mami saw the gate to the rift and stopped in front of it. She looked back at Madoka and Mato. "Are you sure you two want to come?"

Madoka replied. "Yes! I... I still haven't decided on my wish... But I feel like I'll know more if I join."

Mato walked forward a bit. "Same here. I know I am a candidate to be a magical girl, but I'd like to see what I'll be getting into if I join."

Mami looked away and sighed. "Very well, but stay behind me. Mami took out her Soul Gem. The Gem glowed, enveloping Mami into the glow. As the glow disappeared, she was in her magical girl outfit (complete with an unlimited amount of muskets that only have one shot!). They all entered into the rift, not knowing that from up above a girl with a purple soul gem in her hand watches them.

Mato and Madoka watched in the distance as Mami defeated the familiars. Mato tapped Madoka's shoulder. "Hm?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You have this look in your eye saying you should do this but something is holding you back."

"..." Madoka scratched the back of her head. "Well, I'm just not sure I am of use. After knowing all this, I feel like I could make a difference by becoming a magical girl and help Mami."

Mato listened.

"... But... I don't feel as if it's not the time yet."

"Yet?"

"I don't know.. It might be anxiety. But what about you? How are you feeling about this?"

Mato looked at Mami shooting the familiars. "It feels... Familiar."

"Familiar?"

Mato shook her head. "I don't know. I just have this feeling that..."

Mami waved at the two. "The coast is clear! Let's get a move on to the familiar!"

Mato nodded at Mami. "Ok!" She ran to Mami. Madoka watched Mato. _I wonder what she meant..._ She followed Mato and Mami further in.

They had reached the end. The place looked a lot like candy land only with lots more donuts. Mami, Mato and Madoka noticed Sayaka and ducked behind the donut where Sayaka was.

"Glad you three could make it."

"Any signs of the familiar?" Mami asked.

Sayaka shook her head. "It's just sitting there."

Mami looked up at the familiar. The familiar looked like a cute little doll. The familiar was called, Charlotte (Yeah, you all know where this is going... Or do you?!). Mami jumped forward and started shooting Charlotte.

Mato started to feel wierd. "Ugh..." She clenched her stomach. Madoka noticed and place her hand on her shoulder. "Mato, you ok?"

"I... I'm feeling... D... Different..." She covered her left eye as if it stung. Then a blue flame engulfed Mato's entire body. Madoka and Sayaka backed away. "M-Mato?!"

Mami, not noticing the fire, kept blasting and tied Charlotte in the air. "Gotcha! Now to fi-" Charlotte opened her mouth and out flung a serpent like creature with a smile on its face but with sharp teeth. Mami, shocked by the site, couldn't move. "W... Wha?..."

Charlotte opened her mouth to nom on Mami's head... But was shot straight into it's forehead and pushed back by the blast. Mami looked back at the others and saw standing on top of the donut was a girl with black hair of uneven twin pig tails and pale skin. She wore a black bikini top and shorts, black heeles boots and wore a black unzipped jacket. The weapon she held was a massive cannon that it looked like it'd be too heavy for her to carry. Her eyes though... Her eyes looked as if they were sapphire itself and her left eye spouted an endless blue flame. The girl crouched and jumped into the air watching Charlotte. Madoka and Sayaka watched as the girl elegantly jumped into the battle field. "M... Mato?..."

Kyubey watched the girl, intent in his eyes.

And so... The game begins.


End file.
